


沐浴露广告的观后感

by Sudongxx26



Category: yoonjae
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sudongxx26/pseuds/Sudongxx26





	沐浴露广告的观后感

沐浴露的广告的观后感  
文/速冻  
r18

 

*  
郑允浩前段时间接了个沐浴露广告，金在中一开始也觉得自己的恋人确实是世界上最适合拍沐浴露广告的人，他退伍后身材就保持得特别好，无论是精瘦的腰肌腹肌，还是散发着浓烈男性荷尔蒙的宽阔的背，都太适合湿哒哒滴着水珠供人脸红心跳地欣赏了。  
金在中从来不介意别人隔着屏幕肆意夸奖他的恋人，这反而能使他产生一种成就感，而这家广告商找上门来也是再明智不过的选择。  
可是这次的广告和金在中以前想象的有点不一样，按理来说是只需要站在花洒下肆意挥洒荷尔蒙就能完成的简单拍摄，却偏偏找了另一位小演员来互动。而且这件事还不是郑允浩自己告诉他的，金在中想起之前在东京拍摄综艺那几天，晚上回到家守着收听好久不见的恋人的电台节目时，竟然听到了来自别的人的有意无意的“炫耀”。  
“呀，这小子是谁啊？”  
在节目里打进电话说着什么“我见过允浩的身体”，这人是疯了吗？估摸着那人工作也快结束，一通电话直接打了过去。  
“允浩，上次的沐浴露广告，不是你一个人拍的吗？”即使心里有点小小的生气，但顾虑到那人最近忙着要回归，金在中发出可以称得上是温和的质疑。  
“哦，那个呀，是还有一个后辈一起拍的。”电话那头的声音温柔又透露着疲惫，金在中立刻没了脾气，嘱咐了几句早点休息就挂断了。  
如果说当时他还不明白广告商到底是怎么想的，安排两个男人不穿衣服一起拍沐浴露广告，真的是他想太多了吗？那么当今天广告的片段和花絮在网络上放送出来之后，他算是彻底明白了厂商的用心，也彻底地抑制不住心里的醋意。  
男人的裸体或许在大多数情况下是展示给小姑娘看的，但作为一款男用沐浴露，小姑娘的购买力可能确实不太足够，这时就需要一些别的也会购买男性产品的受众。  
金在中再看了一遍广告，看到允浩用瓶子触碰到另一个男人的胸口，露出标志性“热情财阀”的笑意盈盈，念出那些愚蠢的台词时，忍不住翻了个白眼。  
他自然是明白自家恋人这些年来只增不减的在“0”之间受欢迎的程度的，奈何那些心怀不轨的莺莺燕燕在还没和郑允浩有任何接触时，就已经被他这个唯一强劲的“对手”打败了。  
这次，老板们的算盘打得很精明，可是郑允浩竟然也毫无反抗甚至有点兴高采烈地配合着完成了？  
看着屏幕里那人和别人一起只穿着浴袍坐着聊天的样子，金在中觉得有点不理解，要是放在以前，让郑允浩接这种活，他肯定是断然拒绝的。一定是自己最近太懂事，那小子可能觉得自己连醋都不会吃了？越想越觉得气闷，嘴不自觉的都翘得老高。  
他觉得自己必须做点什么。

*  
可能是最近签售活动比较多的原因，这几天都没什么私生跟车，郑允浩早早的下班，恰好在中也结束了近期在日本的工作，今天还呆在家里休息。他想着是不是可以两个人一起偷偷出去玩一玩，回归实在是太忙，打歌、签售还有各式各样的综艺节目，带给他工作的实感的同时也带来了满满的疲惫。  
最近和恋人呆在一起的时间断断续续，除了一起做爱就是一起睡觉，有时候连饭都不能一起吃。 自诩拥有浪漫气质的郑允浩觉得有点过意不去，他甚至都订好了以前最常去的私人餐厅的位置，准备和在中一起去放松一下。  
直到他推开家门，客厅里静悄悄地，最喜欢躺在沙发上看电视的在中不知所踪，郑允浩换好拖鞋往里走，正要张嘴喊他时，却被打开浴室门出来的人吓了一跳。  
金在中把毛巾围在腰上，整个人还冒着水汽，皮肤已经被熏得红红的。头发也湿漉漉，水珠一颗颗从发梢滴下，从脖子到肩膀，他最近很瘦，胳膊上的肌肉掉了一些，好像要变得和少年时一样纤细，肩膀的骨头也轮廓突出，抱着睡觉都觉得硌得人心疼。郑允浩的目光顺着水珠继续往下滑，明明浑身都瘦了不少，胸部的肌肉却还饱满地鼓着，水珠顺着浅浅的乳沟连成一道痕迹，直接被腰间的浴巾吸收干净。两条光溜溜的小腿靠着墙交叉着，圆圆又洁白的脚趾一摇一摆地调皮起伏。  
虽然自己已经不是十几年前的毛头小子，但自己恋人诱惑人的本事却也随着时间增长了不少。郑允浩几乎是立刻起了反应，本来贴身的牛仔裤变得紧绷难受。正想要脱掉衣物和他一起洗澡，或者是在洗澡的时候做点别的什么，却被湿哒哒跑过来的在中迎面抱住。  
衣服被粘住，浑身立刻变得粘腻难忍，还有柔软细腻的皮肤轻轻磨蹭着他的身子，闻着那人身上冒出来的淡淡香气，他下意识地咽了口水，以转移下半身越来越硬的注意力。  
“在中啊..我们先进去...”隔着毛巾轻轻拍了拍他的屁股，想要把人抱着带回到花洒还放着水的浴室里。  
没想到自己却被人一把推开，“我现在不是在中，”明明红着脸，却还是皱着眉头作出生气的样子，“我是来和允浩前辈一起拍广告的。”  
原来小家伙在吃这些飞醋？反应过来的郑允浩笑得露出了牙，面前人的表情却越来越严肃，虽然这人即使咬牙切齿的样子也是好看的。  
他们之间其实经常会玩一些类似的“角色扮演”小游戏，十几年的感情生活非常需要一些“花样”来维持新鲜感。  
郑允浩脱光了衣服，双腿之间已经被刺激得隆起，但金在中丝毫没有要“帮助”他的意思，而是自顾自地给他披上了浴袍，拉着他走进了宽敞的浴室。  
花洒的水很大，但金在中也不脱掉腰间的毛巾，只是站在喷头下继续洗澡。家里的浴室并不像拍广告的澡堂，郑允浩只能站在一边饶有兴味地看着他给自己洗澡的样子。他故意仰起头，像果冻一样闪着光的柔软嘴唇就像是不能完全闭上一样微张，粉色的舌头若隐若现吸引着人的眼球。眼睛也眯着，被热水冲刷的头发紧紧贴着头部，喉咙里还发出舒服满足的叹息，揉搓自己身体的手臂更是在上半身故意挤出一道更深的乳沟。  
郑允浩只觉得越来越热，何况自己还穿着浴袍，他现在就想拉过这个故意引诱人的坏小猫，轻轻舔它的耳朵来折磨。  
“前辈，你怎么还不给我沐浴露？”仿佛是感受到了自己灼热的目光，金在中停止了动作，眼神略带轻佻地看向洗漱台，上面放着的新买的沐浴露，正是郑允浩代言的那一款。  
郑允浩无奈的地笑了笑，虽然故意演戏逗他的在中也很可爱，但他还是一次又一次没办法地被他的淘气折服。  
起了陪他玩下去的念头，郑允浩拿过沐浴露瓶子，在头脑里努力搜寻着广告拍摄时的记忆，轻轻低下头去，用瓶身点了点那人柔软的胸肌。柔软的脖颈和起伏的胸前软肉好像正一起等待着人的亲吻和爱抚，然而这个身子的主人此刻却玩性大发，丝毫不理会他的痛苦。  
金在中拉过眼看着他，手正要接过瓶子，却不知道是故意还是不小心地把沐浴露摔在了地上。  
“允浩前辈太不小心了。”沐浴露摔在地上发出不小的响声，顺着水滑倒了洗漱台下。金在中眨着眼睛看向身旁的人，微笑着弯下上半身去捡，只把裹着薄薄毛巾的屁股对向郑允浩。  
毛巾像一条小短裙，不太稳地系在那人腰上，而此刻让郑允浩紧吸一口气的是，那人故意弯腰露出来的，穿在洁白浑圆的臀瓣之间的黑色丁字裤。黑白分明的颜色形成强烈的视觉冲击，而被遮住的柔软后穴似乎也在邀请着进入。  
根本不用经过大脑思考，他的手机立刻摸了上去，解开那人腿间的毛巾，轻轻拉扯着黑色的薄纱，身体也紧随其后的贴住了比因为瘦了下来所以自己娇小许多的在中。  
浴袍在一瞬间脱落，掉在地上被热水打湿。金在中双手扶着洗漱台，整个腰被后面的人握住，上半身几乎是趴在洗漱台上，而屁股却高高翘起，还时不时传来被轻轻拍打的酥麻感。而自己臀缝中被插入的大家伙更是热的惊人，它正一点一点地摩擦着自己大腿根和后穴外最敏感的嫩肉，隔着丁字裤也能感觉到它变得越来越硬。  
“前辈，你看所有人洗澡都会有反应吗？”明明自己前方也硬的不行，甚至分泌出了液体，大脑已经被后方传来的强烈快感刺激得晕乎乎，但他却还嘴硬地想要继续演下去。  
“不，我只对我们在中有反应。”郑允浩精壮的腰和大腿肌肉线条分明，微微摩擦着那人柔软洁白的屁股，相连的地方更是又湿又硬，一团火热。  
他伸出手，往自己手上挤了一点沐浴露，往前搂住金在中一边的胸揉搓，沾了水的软肉很快被揉搓成各种形状，小小的乳尖也被刺激得充血挺立，白色的泡沫渐渐丰富了起来，被郑允浩的手抚摸着带过全身。  
“我来帮我们在中洗澡。”  
直到前方早就高高挺立的性器被带着湿滑液体和泡沫的手握住，金在中终于没能忍住嘴里的喘息，轻轻吐出了呻吟。  
“我们在中..洗澡都喜欢穿成这样给别人看吗？”郑允浩的手加大了力度上下撸动，后方的摩擦也还在继续，金在中难耐地摇摇头，  
“嗯....只给允浩哥哥一个人看...”  
“乖孩子。”郑允浩又轻轻拍了拍那人已经被揉搓得红的不像话的屁股，把丁字裤往旁边掀开，手指就着沐浴露和热水缓缓插入柔软的肠道。紧绷的肠道在手指的开拓下变得柔软和通畅起来，再也忍耐不住的性器一下子连根没入了那人小小的后穴，可能是一下进入得太深，一阵阵的收缩绞得郑允浩有点发痛。  
“放松，别咬这么紧。”突然的插入带来太过强烈的满足感，金在中的双腿有点颤栗地发抖，支撑点全部集中在手臂和身体下方紧紧相连的地方。  
郑允浩俯下身吻他的腰和背，敏感的地方被刺激到，他难以自持地抬头看着前面，幸好水汽足够充足，不然镜子里的画面可能足够让人血脉喷张到射出来。  
郑允浩看他逐渐适应，开始由慢到快地抽送起来，已经太熟悉身下人的身体，一次又一次地戳上那人体内深处的敏感点，耳畔立刻充斥着带着哭腔的求饶声。  
“允浩，不要那么快....嗯....太满了....”  
“在中不觉得舒服吗？可是前面还硬梆梆的，把我的手都打湿了。”郑允浩不管那人小猫磨牙一样难耐地低吟和喘息，握住那人性器的手继续包裹着撸动。  
“舒服....我看见.....哥哥广告的时候...就硬了，但那时候我还在生气。”身下人屁股翘得更高，还配合着节奏缓缓地扭动着腰肢。  
“那现在还生气吗？”加快了抽送的速度，硕大的性器进出肠道变得越来越顺利，他感觉自己整个人好像要被操开了一样，郑允浩每次都顶到最里面，危险却又让人欲罢不能。  
“不生气了....最喜欢哥哥了...”金在中思维已经变得不清晰，他低下头看着郑允浩的手撸动着自己已经发烫的性器，脸颊一阵绯红。  
允浩漂亮的手，有男人味的身材，好看的腹肌、人鱼线、还有强劲有力的大腿和手臂，还有此刻正进出着自己身体的那根东西，全部全部，都是属于他一个人的。  
“允呐....允浩哥哥也要最喜欢在中...”前后两重的快感堆积成山，压倒了他最后紧绷的理智，终于在郑允浩手里射了出来。  
高潮带来的收缩太过于刺激，肠道抽搐着分泌出肠液，让本来就湿滑的地方变得更加柔软。郑允浩挺进了最深的地方，似乎都可以从身下人的小腹上看到突起的形状，一股股精液难耐地射了进去。他拉过那人的头，把两人的喘息和呻吟都混入口中，掠夺着带有甜味的口腔空气，舌头纠缠在一起。  
...  
善后的工作总是会很麻烦，郑允浩把弄脏的衣物和浴袍毛巾都一起扔进洗衣机，打开窗户想让浴室淫靡的味道散去一点。看着在床上沉沉睡去的在中，脸上还带着激烈性事留下的潮红，喉咙发出细微的声音。

其实偶尔让恋人吃下醋，好像也不错？他看不见自己脸上满足的笑容，打电话退掉了之前订好的位置。

*


End file.
